1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fluid specimen collection device.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Drug testing typically requires collection of urine in a conventional cup. Fluid samples may then be transferred onto a test device. Such transfers leave the technician vulnerable to exposure and skin contact with the urine. Moreover, having to open the cup exposes the urine sample to potential contamination.